


the wrong reasons | miya atsumu

by guiltybydesign



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, FWB, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Miya Atsumu, feeding the tsumu fuckers gang gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltybydesign/pseuds/guiltybydesign
Summary: atsumu would've never thought of finding love while his fuck buddy cried on his dick.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	the wrong reasons | miya atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr !! very self-indulgent what about it <3

today was indeed a bad day for you. thoughts filled your head with the recent fight you had with a friend that left your heart broken. but the show must go on, you and your friends with benefits agreed _specifically_ on this day, so you just can’t just say no. sighing once the elevator doors open, you make small but quick strides on the way to the front door. you rung the doorbell to his apartment complex, hoping you could get your mind off of your problems for a while with him. 

_it was, after all, something he accomplished without fail._

upon hearing the doorbell ring, atsumu loosely hangs a towel over his nape, hair still damp after just having taken a shower. he makes quick strides, soon opening the door with a small grin. “took ya long enough, babe,” he greets, eyes watching you enter as he subtly checked you out. 

“head over to the room. i’ll be there in a second,” he takes the towel hung around his neck to rub his hair before he heads over back to the bathroom. you playfully punched his arm, rolling your eyes with a smile at his use of the pet name you somehow can’t get used to. you discarded your shoes, hanging your coat by the rack. 

“alright, _babe,_ ” you mimicked while making your way to his bedroom, plopping down on the soft mattress and lying down to release the tension while fiddling with the ends of your sleeves. distracted by your own thoughts, you failed to take notice of his presence.

after he’s gone to take care of his necessities, he followed you shortly in the bedroom - only clad in loose shorts with a hand running through his half-damp, half-dry hair. 

“so, what'dya wanna do? missionary? doggy style?" 

he stated positions of names that they’d try out. he’s not that picky - just a preference as long as he got his dick wet. still, he used to think of fucking you for his own pleasure. nowadays however, he’s been slowly easing himself and taking his time. focusing on making it worthwhile for the both of you.

"damn, that’s a first..” slightly taken aback by his sudden change of heart, you dodge the towel hurdling towards your direction with a giggle. 

“i’ll go with your flow. besides, you’re the one who called me over,” you point out, removing your sweater, leaving you adorned in a lacy bralette and skirt, ridding your hair from the pony tail.

“what’s the plan, tsumu?” you leaned on the bed with your elbows propped up. under that mask of provocation was one of despondence, but you’d rather hide that from him - he wouldn’t care anyways. 

atsumu walks over to the bed, knee dipping over as his weight is added on, hand reaching behind you for support while he cups your cheek with his right. 

“ya don’t mind riding my cock right? not really feelin’ like doin’ so much work t'day,” he smirks lightly, leaning in to snag a quick kiss, tongue licking over your lip to tease you. he pulls back, moving over to your side as he awaits for your next move.

“alright you tease,” you rolled your eyes for the nth time, pulling away from the kiss when you felt like you were getting too into it. _what a jerk._ nonetheless, your face featured a smirk - one that matches with his own. as if immediately, you straddled him, placing yourself on his lap, clothed sexes rubbing onto each other. your lips attack his soft ones hungrily, hands finding its way to his hair, fingers entangled with his fluffy locks.

a soft groan slipped past his lips, jutting his hips upwards to directly rub his bulge against your clothed heat, hands squeezing your hips - mouth pulling away to kiss your neck, repeatedly attacking and sucking everywhere his mouth got on; teeth nipping on skin, red marks forming after every trail. 

atsumu slowly dry humped you, controlling the slight pace and direction of how your hips rolled languidly against his, but never going further than that. he did say you’d do most of the work. 

“c'mon, doll. m'sure ya could do more,” he murmurs against your collarbone, half-lidded eyes flickering upwards to momentarily meet with yours. a calloused hand reached over your behind, cupping your ass and squeezing softly, smirking coyly from the small pleased sigh that left your lips. you let out a sigh of satisfaction from the action - the way atsumu’s hands grabbed onto your ass felt like a puzzle meant to be complete at some point. 

in reality, your half assed humps were a result of your mind overthinking the dilemma you so desperately wanted to forget. “ _oh, i’ll do more_ just you wait,” you snapped back, kisses trailing down to his bulge - ridding him of his shorts and boxers, grabbing his length in your small hands as you slowly pumped it. you lock gazes with him as you took his whole length in your mouth, gag reflexes close to none from doing this countless times.

atsumu lets out a grunt, hand flying towards your hair as he slightly forces you to bob your head faster - tucking away stray hairs that got in the way of your face.

“look at ya, taking my cock like the good girl you are,” he murmurs under his breath, groaning from when you started to deep-throat him. his grip soon turned even tighter, hissing ever so slightly when he felt your hands fondle his sack, making his balls tighten from your warm touch. 

“come on, babe. you can do more can’t ya?”

you stopped for a second to give him a look as if you were pondering on something - right until you resumed back to sucking his cock almost immediately. your tongue swirled at the tip of his shaft, using both hands to pump his length while bobbing your head up and down. moans vibrate against his dick, the tug at your hair turning you on the slightest. and for a second, you forgot about what you were lamenting about in the first place. your only goal was to please him.

 _“fuck,_ suck it just like that,” he juts his hips upwards, slowly fucking your throat as he felt your teeth graze the edge of his girth. head thrown back, he let another pleased groan leave his lips. he wasn’t ashamed. you sucked his dick so well, why wouldn’t he be vocal? dirty praise and sighs were mumbled each time, dick twitching every so often inside your mouth - tongue lapping up by the prominent veins over his cock. “s-so.. fuckin’ hot,” he sputters, cursing under his breath.

the sight of him squirming beneath your touch was something to behold as you took in his form from where you were. eyeing his expressions full of ecstasy, all the while sucking his dick like no tomorrow. you liked it when he fucked your throat - moaning at the impact of his hips connecting to your mouth; every tug at your precious strands of hair sent a powerful throb in your core. 

your moans were no comparison to his. every lick and suck on his hard cock while each of his groans and grunts grew louder - close to push him to the edge of a climax. you continue to pump his length with both of your hands, quickening the pace.

_“shit-_ i’m close,” atsumu releases a ragged breath, feeling his cock throb from the way your hot mouth felt on his sex. he now had two hands on your head, forcibly thrusting his dick in and out of your mouth while your hands still fondled his balls. 

_“fuckfuckfuck-_ cumming- m'cummin’-!” he spurts his load directly inside your eager mouth, groaning in satisfaction with each spurt of cum that shoots from his shaft. he pulls out, a lazy grin contorting on his face. “open yer mouth, babe. let me see you swallow it _all,"_

the familiar sweet yet salty taste of his cum filled your mouth, leaving some to coat your luscious lips. you slowly opened your mouth enough for his entertainment, gradually swallowing the creamy white substance. 

you licked the remains of his cum that was left on your fingers, moaning in fulfillment at the taste you seemed to have favored. a perk in getting a pro athlete to be your fuck buddy was that they actually had a _healthy_ diet. you zoned out a bit, train of thought still filled with the doubts from earlier. 

of course the fight you had recently wasn’t that easy to forget. your (now) ex-friend left you feeling _worthless._ but there was no time to sulk, no tears left to cry - at least that’s what you thought. you didn’t think atsumu would notice anyway.

he pats his thigh, eyes observing your somewhat forlorn expression. "somethin’ wrong there?" 

atsumu pulls you up by the arm, easily transferring you to his lap; half-hard groin brushing against your inner thigh. he hisses lightly but still kept his focus on your face. "ya alright?” atsumu wasn’t sure when he’d gotten a bit more keen on your attitude since you got here, but he could more or less tell something was bothering you. 

as much as he’d want to stuff you full and rearrange your guts, he’d rather know what the hell made you seem so dull and not happy that you’d just have sucked nearly the soul out of him.

“yeah, yeah- i’m cool.. we’re cool.”

you dismiss it almost immediately, attempting to laugh it off in which you kind of regret. it was true that whenever someone asks if you were alright - in which you aren’t, you could _cry_ on sight. "nothing for you to worry about," 

you avoid his fiery gaze, eyes flickering everywhere but his eyes as you tried to blink the tears back into your system. before the male could utter another word, you position your entrance on by his erection, folds kissing the tip of his cock. you slowly bring yourself down, letting his shaft invade your velvety walls.

atsumu wasn’t able to ask further upon feeling your tight hole suck in his cock. _"f-fuck-_ so goddamn tight,” his hands find its way back to your waist, rolling his hips against yours to fully sheath his length inside. he does not believe a single word that you had uttered. you were avoiding it. but how else would he focus his attention on two things at a time when your pussy took in his dick _so fucking well?_ no matter how many times they’d fuck, your cunt was as tight as ever - fitting nicely around him; almost as if your dirty and needy pussy was _made_ for him. 

despite his fair share of past flames, he couldn’t get enough of you. even if it was a friends with benefits situation. he doesn’t know what it was that drew him to you- being fuck buddies for nearly 3 months and counting has been a wild ride. the mutual agreement between you two was unspoken, but it hangs there. _they weren’t supposed to fall in love._

pushing himself back to reality, he thrusts up, cursing.

you let out a shaky moan, the feeling of bliss from getting fucked overtook your senses. his dick felt so good inside; invading your tight walls which only clenched even further around him. your hips started rolling in tandem with his own. you needed this, you _wanted_ this. and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to fully enjoy it. 

you felt bad for dragging atsumu into your mess. the male was only looking forward to pleasure after all; at least, that’s what you would assume. and if things couldn’t get any worse, the tears start welling up right then and there. your whimpers were blended with ecstasy, yet they were full of the gloominess that slowly crept up on you. 

you didn’t know if it was the pang in your heart or if it was the pleasure your pussy has indulged in. you felt so pathetic, _so stupid._ you thought this was the only thing you needed, but in reality, all you needed was reassurance and comfort.

he snaps his hips with a bit more ferocity, grinning when he’s elicited shaky moans and whimpers from your ample lips; a vexatious smirk curving on his lips upon feeling you clamp down on his length, eyes nearly rolling back. “yeah, just like that, baby - fuck yourself on my cock- _shit-"_

atsumu cuts himself off with a small growl, fingernails digging in on your flesh. he peers back down with one eye open, immediately cutting off the lust and slight ache of his cock upon seeing your eyes well up with tears. he curses under his breath, hand reaching up to wipe them away with his thumb. "hey, hey- why’re ya cryin?” slight panic coursed through him. did he fuck up or something? jesus. 

“does somethin’ hurt? was my dick in too deep?” concern laced his voice heavily, even if his cock was still hard.

“n-no it’s not.. it- it’s just -” and there it was. the water works. tears cascaded down your cheeks endlessly, hanging your head low as your hands violently brushed away the endless waterfall of tears away - as if that could help. you were in too deep in your own misery. 

“i’m s-sorry ‘tsumu,” you apologize, not expecting to bring your own baggage in your supposed lustful sex. you felt guilty for ruining the mood, for ruining _his_ mood specifically. 

crying in front of him - _for the first time_ \- was not part of the plan. at all. but here they are now, in the most awkward situation a fuck buddy could ever face - more specifically to you. you didn’t even think he’d care for your well being.

“gosh, this is so _fucking embarrassing.._ ” you muttered in between hiccups, trying to hide your face from his view; paying no mind to the fact that his dick was still inside of you.

“shh, shh. s'alright, darlin,” he cups your cheeks with both hands, wiping away anymore stray tears free-falling from your eyes. now, this wasn’t exactly an ideal situation atsumu would’ve imagined himself facing. he stays still inside you, having to hold back his need to fuck your insides to calm you down and fix.. whatever the hell your problem was.

“why don’t ya tell me what’s wrong? we can… _ah,_ wait it out. no needa rush,” he slips in between grunts. it wasn’t helping that as you cried out onto him even with his cock still inside, you were still tight as fuck. the blonde sighs, adjusting his position for you to be more comfortable, taking mental note of how you’re theoretically cock warming right now. 

“c'mon, (name). talk to me.”

it took a while to calm down your sobs, but you eventually got a hold of yourself. it was.. beyond embarrassing, to cry on your fuck buddy’s shoulder while he was basically _cock warming._ it didn’t help how your cunt would occasionally clench around his dick whilst venting about the things your ex-friend said. it made you feel like absolute shit. 

you poured your whole heart out for him to see. you would’ve never imagined doing this with someone like miya atsumu; the guy that took your first - and will probably be your last. despite knowing the fact that _you shouldn’t have fallen for him,_ you did. 

“basically.. she made me feel like i’m the scum of the earth,” you croaked out, holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life. 

“i’m starting to see why.. i’m really sorry about this, atsumu - we should’ve just cancelled. but could you blame me? i wanted to.. try to forget about that for a while. with you.” atsumu listened to every word as closely as he can. although it was something he might’ve considered dumb and cared less if it were anyone else, this was about _you._ he’d be willing to make an exception, even if his cock was still sheathed in your tightness. 

“s'fine, don’t worry 'bout it. if this is something that could help you… forget, i’m always willin’ to do it with ya,” he murmurs, thumb slowly rubbing your cheek as his loopy, brown eyes softened by your fragile state. 

“i’m no good at comfortin’… so, if you’d let me..?” he awkwardly shifts, pushing you back a bit, still letting you keep your grip on his shoulders. sighing, he entangles a strand of [h.c] in between his fingers, bringing it up to his lips. 

“so what about her? fuck her. cut ties with that bitch for all i care. she won’t be botherin’ ya anymore _. not if i have anythin’ to do 'bout it,_ ” his tone went down an octave, nearly a spiteful growl leaving his lips.

“don’t- don’t worry about her, s-she already got what she wanted out of me,” you stutter, fingers running through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. your mind was still trying to comprehend that his dick was twitching from inside of your cunt. you let out a breathless moan as you switch places. 

atsumu’s toned body hovered over yours as he gently laid you down - his touch much more delicate than before. it was as if _he was taking care of you_ ; a complete contrast to those rough nights where he’d dick you down until you were in tears. your eyes locked onto each other, and for a while it was like time was non existent. as much as they didn’t want to admit it, you both fell. and you fell hard. his hips started thrusting on a slower pace, following the beat of your own moans of pleasure.

“that’s right, just focus on my cock,” he whispers with tongue held taut in between his teeth, hand finding placement back on your hips. 

he can’t get it out of his sights - the way your pussy greedily sucks in his length in one go, bottoming out once again. atsumu lowers his head down, lips sucking and nipping on your clavicle as his hips snap against yours, carving the shape of his cock inside your tight and glorious hole. the primal feeling inside him stirs; plunging in and out of you as much as you could take. his thumbs find shelter on your nipples, rolling and squeezing the erect buds as his teeth marked your neck, the fast rhythm he’s set on has his balls slapping against your ass - grunts and every curse from the book spewing from his lips from the jubilant fuck. 

_“fuckin’ take it,_ baby. shit- you like that? bein’ stuffed full. such a dirty girl,” his thrusts turn irregular, practically drilling himself inside you; brows creasing from the brutal pace he’s challenged himself under. 

he was right when he said you favored being stuffed full by his cock. every snap of his hips meeting with yours sent your body jolts at the violent impact. ecstasy was all you felt - as if you hadn’t cried your eyes out a minute ago. your nails clawed at his back from the amount of pleasure your tight cunt was blessed with. your legs could only spread wider, wanting to feel more of his fat cock. “ _a-ah-uh!_ ’t-tsumu _\- fuck!"_

you chant his name like a mantra, head being completely empty other than thoughts of the sensual fuck. the chemistry you two had was incomparable to any other. atsumu lets a loud grunt escape, fingernails digging in on your supple flesh. beads of sweat formed on his creased forehead, his left hand switched over to your ankle, stretching your legs even wider as he plunged himself even deeper in your hole - stroking your walls _just right._

the male smirks at a particular whine that left your lips, signaling him that he was pleasantly hammering your sweet spot within moments of being sheathed inside. he captures your lips back in a feverish kiss - wet and sloppy as he let out lewd whispers of how fucking tight your pussy was around him, milking his cock like the good little girl you were. the hand on your hip lowers down back to your pulsing cunt, calloused fingers flicking your slit to increase the pressure on your fucked out state; enjoying how your expression varied from tearful to a full-on rapture. 

"look at your cute lil’ pussy, taking in my fat cock _so well._ s'too big for ya?” atsumu breathlessly chuckles, feeling his dick twitch.

your moans were incomparable to the porn stars that horny teenagers would be more than familiar with. who could blame you though? he was fucking you so damn good. if anyone had to ask you what was your favorite part, it’s the way his full length invaded your tight walls - stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

you were filled with overwhelming pleasure, so much to the point that his back looked like a crime scene with red marks all over - a symbolism of how well he fucked you. _“fuck - yesyes!_ h-harder 'tsumu - shit you’re _so good!”_ you moaned out, praising his ministrations on your needy pussy; too intoxicated to even care about your foul mouth.

you felt like his kisses were your only remedy. kissing your bruises, your scars and all of your worries and doubts. maybe it was the sex or maybe it was his existence in itself that made you fall.

the scratches and marks left on his back were ones he could proudly wear as _battle scars._ each cry and whimper from your lips only encouraged him to slam himself in you even more. he swallows every moan, every sigh as he plowed through you like a beast. atsumu’s teeth bite down on your bare neck, littering it with hickies as his thrusts got even sloppier from his impending release _. “fuckkk, baby._ i'ma cum soon- _shit!”_ he lets out a shaky groan, hips stuttering from how your needy cunt squeezed his shaft so fucking tight.

you could feel the room spinning, moans and sighs of pleasure getting louder and louder in line with the squeaking of the bed, headboard banging against the wall from the amount of pressure atsumu has put in his thrusts. 

_“uh- 'tsumu - shit - i-i think i’m,”_ you cut yourself off with a loud whimper as your hands quickly traveled to his scalp that was slightly dampened yet again with sweat. “i’m c-close!” he was pounding your sweet spot over and over again - your screams were high-pitched, lost in the euphoria of sex. but you would’ve never prepared yourself for the three words atsumu was about to say in the middle of your orgasm.

atsumu lost himself inside your tight walls, sloppy thrusts and loud pants echoing through the room _. “ **fuck** , i…i love you-!”_ his murmur of tenderness almost went by unnoticed as his dick spasmed, feeling it go numb as he cums hard and deep inside your dirty and abused little pussy. 

_“shitshitfuck! take it **all** ,_ baby- fuckin’ that dirty hole with my cum,” he growls against your neck, biting down as he slammed back inside with every ribbon of cum spurting out of his dick. the blonde lets out another shaky groan, a hiss leaving his lips as he plops his weight on you, letting out a satisfied sigh; feeling your own essence mix with his cum.

upon the release of your juices, you let out a loud cry, volume matching up to his as he felt his dick spurt a load of cum inside. thank the heavens you were on the pill. but despite the intensity of that moment, you never let those words leave your mind. was this his confession? or was it just the atmosphere of the moment? 

you glanced down at his weary expression, his body laying on top of yours. both of your hands reached for his cheeks, cupping it for them to come face to face. (e/c) irises meeting with his - both still dazed from the previous haze of lust. “was that true?.. you _**love me**?" _

at this point, what was there to lose? certainly not the dick that was still inside your cum-filled hole. you proceed to wipe the sweat off of his forehead gently.

the male lets a shaky breath escape his lips, feeling his lungs throb - or was it his chest? he hadn’t meant for it to slip out, but he can’t take it back now. not ever. ”…fuck.“ he curses, wanting to pull away because he fucking knew it wasn’t right. they had a **deal**. they weren’t supposed to fall in love. yet, here he is - the miya atsumu, spilling out his profound love after an orgasm with his fuck buddy. what a time to be alive. 

”..so what if i do?“ 

his voice was low and unsure, not having it in him to pull away. not when his dick was still clamped inside your creamy walls. atsumu looks right back at your hazy eyes, not wanting to back down from what he truly felt. 

"gonna leave right after?” even as he tried to hide it, his tone had wavered. this was exactly why he didn’t want to fall for anyone - especially his fuck buddy. still, he’d either go all in or not at all.

“dumbass, why would i ever leave you?" 

your eyes softened at the crack in his tone. the hands that were cupping his face slowly eased to much more fond and tender type of warmth, holding his cheek like you were holding the world - your newly found world. 

atsumu’s eyes stayed locked on yours; slightly widened, taken aback by your words. he never braced himself for what was about to come next. your connect your lips with his, seems as though there was more passion put into it. you pull away momentarily, thumbs grazing over his the skin beneath his eye.

"if it isn’t obvious enough, _**i love you too**.”_ you state with a small, shy smile.

“i mean, i thought you would’ve known by now..” mousy hues widened a fraction, heart thumping against his chest. 

“well, fuck. we had an agreement, didn’t we?” he captures your mouth in a lip lock again, grinning against your lips. 

“ya got a real funny way of showin’ it,” he snickers as he pulls away, gazing down with a soft look, relishing in your touch. yes, he felt sticky, sweaty and overall gross, but he’s not letting that ruin this moment of adoration for his newfound lover in bed. 

“i fucking love you.”

“wow, i _fucking_ love you too." 

you respond almost in a whisper, eyes never leaving the other. you both were too enamored by each other, failing to realize you were cock warming, yet again. sunset skies eventually transition to the night skies, and after another make-out session in the shower, atsumu insisted for you to stay the night. who’d say no to that? now, you both were laying in his bed; cuddling and talking about nonsense - besides the fact that you were now aware of each other’s feelings. nothing was out of the ordinary. 

"nice to know that i make you cum so hard that you confessed you love me too,” you chuckle, the image of his fucked out-state confessing would never leave your memory.

the male rolls his eyes as a chortle escapes his lips. atsumu wraps an arm under your waist while the other tucked away hair in the way of your eyes. “darlin’, if you only knew how pretty you looked cryin’ on my dick i wouldn’t have stopped ya,” he sighs with content, leaving open-mouthed kisses over your clavicle; tracing up to your jaw. 

“sure yer feelin’ fine? ya were on the pill, right?”

“of course. wouldn’t want another _you_ running around,” you replied, uttering another sigh of fulfillment, indulging the feel of his lips connecting onto your skin. you scoot closer to his side, an arm wrapped around his torso. 

“at least not yet..” you trail off, quite hesitant of his answer. this was all new to you; getting in a relationship with your friends with benefits? it sounds too good to be true - like a really good plot for a movie type of good.

atsumu perks up at this, an excited grin threatening to form on his lips. “soo.. yer sayin’ ya _do_ want another me runnin’ round here?” he kisses your cheek, hugging you close to his chest. 

“mm, you takin’ my last name doesn’t sound too bad now, does it?” the thought of kids - hell, marriage itself wasn’t a foreign thought in the pro player’s mind. it was .. endearing, to say the least. he wasn’t opposed to it. it would be nice, wouldn’t it?

your cheeks were flushed red at his statement, the red and pink hues vivid even in the dimly lit room. “at least take me out on a _proper_ date then i might consider," 

you teased, giggling at the evident pout on his face. "not gonna lie, miya (name) sounds nice..” you take his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers together, imagining your fingers adorned with rings. 

“say, what would we even tell our kids about how we met?” you question, head snapping towards atsumu’s direction as you heard a snort coming from him.

“oh yeah, it’d be a _real_ kick knowin’ their mum cried on daddy’s cock durin’ sex,” he throws his head back as he howls, eyes crinkling from his own comment. 

“don’t sweat it, babe. i ain’t plannin’ on marriage til’ the right time.. maybe,” he gazes up at the ceiling, now calming down as a content sigh leaves his mouth.

your eyes were set on his face, adoring his features; taking in every single detail - his eyes, his smile, his lips, his jawline, his hair - everything. you never would’ve thought that you’d meet the love of your life in the form of a 'friends with benefits’ situation. it definitely wasn’t the ideal way of ever meeting your significant other, but that’s the charm of blindly falling in love. they fell in love for the **good things** , despite starting off for **the wrong reasons.**

“i’m starting to get hungry. and no, i am _not_ hungry for your dick.” before he could even say anything, you cut him off, knowing him and his dirty jokes.

“i jest,” he moves his arms, raising them in mock surrender. the blonde pulled away, sitting up as a hand flew up to cover the yawn that left his mouth. 

“well. whaddya wanna eat? it’ll be my treat.” for now, he’d settle on easing himself on this. this relationship. dating you. it’s certainly a sight to get used to - you, laid in his bed, clad in his shirts that were a few sizes too big on your body. 

maybe in the near future, he’d have little (name)’s running around with his jersey’s too.


End file.
